


Puttin' On The Ritz

by kyokosburnedhans



Series: Ikuzono One Shots [1]
Category: Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Light Angst, Slow Dancing, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:00:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28357398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyokosburnedhans/pseuds/kyokosburnedhans
Summary: Mukuro and Sayaka slow dance as moonlight lights up their apartment.
Relationships: Ikusaba Mukuro/Maizono Sayaka
Series: Ikuzono One Shots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2076735
Kudos: 25





	Puttin' On The Ritz

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!!!  
> Soooo I wrote a small ikuzono one shot! Sorry its not very long but i hope you still enjoy this :)) There is a tiny bit of angst but its basically all fluff! I listened to "Puttin' on the Ritz" by Taco the whole time while writing this and this is a songfic!
> 
> tw:  
> only a small mention of self harm scars and an implication of abuse/bullying
> 
> enjoy <33

“Care for a dance?” 

A soft voice broke through the silence of the small apartment and a silky hand was outstretched in front of a a blue-haired girl. 

It wasn’t quite usual for Mukuro to pull romantic gestures so Sayaka took every opportunity she could. 

Usually the singer would leap up to her feet energetically but it was midnight so she slowly rose from her place on the couch and turned off her phone. 

“Of course.” 

A soft smile crept onto both the girls' lips as Mukuro took her girlfriend's hand and brought her to the middle of the room. Ikusaba was able to move one hand to Sayaka’s waist before the blue-haired girl quickly shuffled away from her grasp. 

“Wait, every dance needs music.” A small smirk forming on Sayaka's pink lips as she walked over to their record player, a gift for Maizono that the soldier got while she was deployed in America. The singer scanned the shelves where all their records were and clapped her hands enthusiastically. 

“Perfect! I have a feeling you’ll like this one.” Maizono turned around and winked at Mukuro, earning a small chuckle in response. 

Sayaka placed the record down and the soft melody started to play. 

Mukuro bit her lip softly and smiled as the song immediately clicked in her head. “Wonderful choice.” She whispered to Sayaka before placing two hands on the singer's waist. 

Sayaka brought her arms up to loosely drape around Mukuro’s neck as they started to sway to the music. 

_“If you’re blue and you don’t know where to go to…”_

__

____

The two girls started to mouth the words, practically having the song memorized by heart. This was the song that they danced to when they went to prom for the first time as girlfriends. 

Sparking moonlight lit up the faces of the two girls as they danced in their living room. The glowing light lit up the scars that were littered all over Mukuros body. Scars from war, scars from enemies, and even some scars from herself. 

As the girls spun around, a burn on Mukuro’s shoulder was hit with a beam of silver moonlight, causing the scarred skin to shimmer. Sayaka leaned down and brushed her lips against Mukuro’s shoulder ever so gently.

The act made a pink blush spread across Mukuro's freckled cheeks. It was a habit that Sayaka did often, kissing Mukuro’s scars that the soldier hated so much. Although the affection from the blue-haired girl made her love them just a bit more. 

_“...Why don't you go where fashion sits?”_

____

____

Mukuro spun her girlfriend around, earning a tiny gasp from Sayaka. She was happy that Mukuro offered to dance at midnight. It was the small things that made a big difference. It reminded the singer that people do love her; real, honest, and true love. 

All the things Sayaka went through, getting in toxic friendships, being backstabbed by her band members, having rumors spread about her; Mukuro was by her side every step of the way. No matter how sticky the situation was, Mukuro always had her back. 

And Sayaka had hers. Mukuro wasn’t the best with emotions and she bottled everything up and never told anyone about her sister’s manipulative and abusive tendencies. Although Sayaka was the only one that saw through all of Mukuro's shields. Sayaka says it was her intuition, that she could tell despite all the walls the soldier put up. Mukuro was glad Sayaka saw through them though, because if she didn't...well, Mukuro didn’t even want to imagine where she’d be. 

_“Different types who wear a day coat, pants with stripes and cutaway coat, perfect fits..”_

____

____

Mukuro stared into Sayaka’s dreamy pink eyes and fell in love all over again, feeling like she could fall in love with her 1000 times and it would always feel just like the first time. 

Sayaka rested her head down on Mukuro’s shoulder and continued to slow dance to the song, humming along with it. Her mind wandering back to the first time they danced to this song. 

_“Puttin’ on the ritz…”_

____

____

Soon the head that was on Mukuro's shoulder was now in mid hair as her girlfriend dipped her. Mukuro's firm hands were placed on the back of the blue-haired girl and their faces were inches away from each other. Ikusaba leaned down and gave her girlfriend a soft kiss on the lips that lasted a few seconds before she pulled away. 

“I love you.” 

The words slipped out of Sayaka’s mouth as she stared into Mukuros’ violet eyes.

Mukuro touched her forehead to Sayaka’s and put her hands back on the singer's hips as they continued to sway.

“I love you too.” 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this and if you did feel free to comment if you did <33
> 
> Love you all, now get some sleep, drink some water and eat something i love you!!


End file.
